Draco D. Damon
Rāsu lit. Enraged) | epithet = Asura ( Ashura lit. Fighting Demon) | jva = Yūichi Nakamura | Funi eva = Troy Baker | age = 23 | bounty = 80,000,000Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed | status = Alive | birth = June 10th | doriki = | height = 6'0" (182cm) | weight = 160lbs (72kg) | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FEFEFA | dfname = Hana Hana no Mi (ハナハナの実) | dfename = Flower-Flower Fruit | dfmeaning = Flower; Bloom | dftype = Paramecia }} Draco D. Damon (ドラコ・D・デイモン Dorako Dī Deimon) is a pirate, member and cook of the Black Crown Pirates Crew, he apparently comes from a place known as Gaea Island, which is the homeland to the great Kingdom of Asha. He was born as the son of the Kingdom's greatest Chef Draco Angela and a long lost man known as Draco D. Nathan. During his early ages Damon opted to join the Kingdom's Militarity and learn how to fight, he would soon create many bonds in said army, developing his own fighting styles and even becoming an official soldier. Even though he had time to train, his mother managed to force him into the cooking arts, though he was initially forced to, Damon quickly developed a love for cooking. During his time in the Army, the age of 12 to be exact, Damon accidentaly ate the Hana Hana no Mi which gave him Limb-Replication powers that he would train with and put for good use. However soon as he reached his early 20s and during the Asha's Annual Party which happened because of 500 years of peace in the kingdom, Damon was framed for coldly murdering his King. Feeling betrayed by everyone and having a trace of the true murderer, he left out for the seas in search of said person. From here and now he suffersd from drastic changes in his personality. Back in the Kingdom, Damon was considered and also part of the Seven Deadly Sins, him being related to and called as Wrath ( Rāsu lit. Enraged). Even with all those events and suffering, Damon quickly met up with two people that he dubbed as Reddy and Orangey, much to each's annoyment. He met them during his stay at the Groot Island so that he could get supplies and a boat, though unfortunatelly he couldn't as the island was ruled by another pirate crew. After struggling and getting to know them, namely Ashraf and Kazama, he joined their pirate crew as their Cook as they offered and helped him with the pirates. Due to his mastery in combat and use of the Hana Hana, others oftenly call him by the name of Asura ( Ashura lit. Fighting Demon). For his apparent crimes, he was given the incredible initial bounty of 30,000,000 which is currently the highest among his crew. Appearance Damon's most prominent feature is his spiky black hair, which by the way is quite big. He has dark blue eyes which are shown to be quite large horizontally. His face is shown to be very mature while possessing a pointy chin, and his body is toned and muscular, mostly because of his constant training, which may attract many girls when he doesn't notice. He has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair, and a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen. He is constantly described as handsome or intimidating by women he meets, although that doesn't mean they had fall for him but are just complimenting him. The latter events don't seem to matter to him, as he just shrugs it off and gives a thank you. Damon is also relatively tall, standing at 6 feet, towering over most of his crew mates with the exception of Alden and Nore, that while weighting quite much, said amount being 130lbs. He currently stands at the age of 23. Damon is constantly using a dark blue vest that has white lining running down the middle and two lines on each side that connect to the sleeves, tracing the white lining. He has separate sleeves that are dark blue, which in turn match the vest. Damon has on a dark gray belt around his waist to hold up his beige hakama pants. Underneath the pants, Damon wears a set of black knee-high boots which strangely make near to no sound when he walks. He also seems to use some sort of gray-colored long scarf around his neck, although that's not always as he mostly wears it on Winter Islands. He also seems to use some kind of necklace which seems to be the conjunction of a sword and a cross, it's unknown how much it means to Damon or even if it means anything as he hadn't mentioned nothing about it being precious or so. Damon's choice of clothing can be seen as strange to as do not seem very practical, especially in battle. Regardless, Damon seems to find comfort in them and that's what matters to him. His most constant attire was the one as explained above, but that doesn't mean he won't change clothes if he wants to. His training attire consists of only his black shorts, with the rest of his body lacking any type of cloth, that regardless of the weather. Generally for Winter Islands, he substitutes his normal clothing with a large black winter-jacket that has white fur on the wrists and neck's areas, black tight long pants and big cuffed black boots. For hot islands, he usually puts only his beach shorts. Personality History The Desire Damon was born in the Asha Tribe as the son to Draco D. Nathan and Draco Angela in the Gaea Island. However, he wouldn't know much of his father since the latter unknownigly disappears during the Far War in the Far Lands, leaving Damon and his mother behind. Because of his young age, Damon did not ask for much for him and settled for the answers his mother gave him. Even without fully knowing his father, Damon could still be raised by Angela who weirdly had the help of the Ashanian Army's Elite who decided they should help the wife of their "deceased" friend. Being raised alongside these many friends and warriors, once old enough Damon had gained the immense wish to become like them, a powerful warrior. Supported by his mother and some of his older companions, he quickly went to register in the army, engaging its Entrance Test...but failing miserably in the end. Afterwards, Damon would be deemed as a kid with very little potential or promise at all, having one of the smallest scores in the Entrance Test... Become a Warrior Synopsis Setting Off: *'Skywards Skirmish': Damon appears in the main page of one of the journals which is read by both Ashraf and Kazama. They are shocked to see how brutal the journal depicted him, his bounty is also shown. *'Regicide by Innocent Hands?': Ashraf, after having allied with Kazama set off to Groot Island for their next stop to restock for supplies. However, much to Ashraf and Kazama's surprise, the island had been placed under a monopoly by a dictator-like Pirate Crew under the name of Root Pirates. Kazama and Ashraf, initially overwhelmed by their numbers, were saved by a mysterious man who would later reveal himself as Draco D. Damon. However, the biggest surprise was that this man committed Regicide? Ashraf and Kazama couldn't believe it. Eventually finding out the truth, the trio went against the tyrannic dictatorship and freed the island from its misery. *'Way of the Warrior': The three-man crew of the Black Crown Pirates go beyond Groot Island and eventually end up on Kasano Island to resupply, as well as witness the merchandise and culture of the famed "isle of Casinos and Casanovas." While on their way to the main gambling hall, they encountered a conflict between a — Achilles, Injustice Ruination — and a young woman. Ash intervened in the conflict and managed to save the woman and escape from the reach of the Bounty Hunter. After being taken aboard and fed, the woman revealed her name: Gozen Tomoe, the Serpent Sword, a exiled from the . Under the pledge of her " ", Tomoe pledged to assist Ash in his endeavors, thus becoming another one of the eccentric Black Crown Pirates. Powers & Abilities Despite being considered only a cook in his crew, Damon is also considered one of it's more experienced fighters to this day. Proof being that he was trained under the Ashanian Army and much later became one of its more powerful warriors, not counting the captains. Indeed he was also trained by powerful individuals, such as one of the Army's captain and a notable Vice-Admiral for martial arts such as Rokushiki. Said result was proven to be quite amazing, as Damon is capable of fighting on grounds with two of his fellow Sins, escape and then fight and nearly overpower a Marine Captain despite being tired. He is notably very strong physically as when he got hold of the entire Root Pirates' ship before it fell and smashed him, Ashraf and Kazama, this fesoite the ship's incredible weight. Damon is shown constantly training after preparing the crew's meals. Such training includes standing at the top of the ship's mast with only his foot's thumb so that he can repeatedly punch the air with his fists. Although he claps his hands together in order to pray and thank between each hit. He also somehow meditates with his body turned up-down. Damon trains using weights as well and various practice mannequins to test his hand to hand combat. Natural Abilities *'Excessive Strength': Due to the intense training he had to endure in, alongside many of his fellow mates in the Ashanian Army, Damon possesses a high level of force even for their standards. He initially would punch large bags of cotton, doing so everyday in order to improve himself. With time is that he would change training targets, from cotton bags to solid rocks which like the former, would be punched or hit in any way by Damon. He repeated the process over the years, many times, at the age of 14 he would be breaking rocks half the size of a normal building with a few punches, while receiving little to no harm from using his punches. That wasn't everything though. Damon did push-ups and run through forests, both while carrying a large rock, strengthening many of his muscles greatly as a result. Additionaly Bambina once created something for Damon to strengthen his legs, tying a platform to two large boulders, by pushing the platform with his feet Damon would trigger the raising of said boulders. He would do this all by waking up early and doing said work-outs, not missing any day. The result is easily seen nowadays as demonstrated by Damon in many occasions. With his bare hands alone, he is capable of breaking through many surfaces, with single punches indeed, though it may depend on the material of what he is hitting. His punches can produce off shockwaves when into violent contact with the sheer air, producing off atrict and pressurized waves which travel through the air. *'Immense Speed': His current speed is also shown to be the result of his harsh training, he was capable of achieving it through constant trainings with the Army and also due to his daily train. Back at the army he was forced into a close space shaped as an sphere, alongside many large bulls which would chase him constantly. Forced to run, Damon had to improve his legs' strength constantly in order to properly escape the bulls, he would need to stay like that for 5 minutes. By continuing to do that and various other special trainings, Damon indeed increased his profficiency with moving a lot. He moves around during battles in a very quick manner without the use of Soru by dashing furiously at his opponent, this even in a calm state, when furious he may dash even more quicker towards his target similar to a desperate runner. Damon quickly reaches his opponent with the latter slowly noticing it at all. He is capable of avoiding enemies' attacks with great agility, be them weapons or bare-hands' attacks Damon can dodge it and even quickly counter-attack. His legs' strength also give him the capability of jumping high heights such as an entire house, and when not possible he will just hop each of his feet against an wall and continue his ascension. *'Heightened Reflexes': Another result of his training for combat and speed, Damon is shown to possess inhuman reflexes. Back during his newbie days, he would be forced to analyze his surrounds in search of any disturbance, be it of any type, Damon would train to the point where he would instantly react to any stimulus. In conjunction with his speed, the man's reflexes come in quite handy during battle situations or even a variety of other stances. Just with his hearing, Damon is capable of perceiving things moving around him, giving him a very quick reaction to almost everything. His reaction is shown to be so fast that Damon is capable of stopping almost any projectile at point-blank range without much of an effort, although that depends also on his strength and speed. Even without the use of Kenbunshoku Haki, which he would discover later on, Damon's reflexes are incredible enough that he could effortlessly react to five consecutive and sneaky attacks from the Root Pirates. This is proven to be quite a feat considering how much silence and speed the attacks possessed. *'Trained Accuracy': *'Improved Endurance & Durability': As Damon had passed through many forms of harsh training and also through many and many fierce battles, he has come to develop both an atonishing endurance and durability. He had to perform a variety of tasks and activities on a daily basis, thus further enhancing his muscles, bones and overall body. Carrying around various heavy weapons, either to train with them a bit or just help any comrade by lending it to them, would surely help one's muscles to grow bigger and much more durable, said muscles also growing up with Damon constantly battling other knights, continuing to battle consecutive fights despite his injuries. In fact, Damon has quite a lot of endurance when it comes to wounds, easily getting up from the ground despite the gravity of such injury, with the man now being capable of enduring wounds that would surely render a normal man either unconscious or plain dead. As his body is trained and developed for endurance, it also becomes much more durable in a sense, developing a variety of durabilities such as against temperatures, force and pressure. *'Inhuman Pain-Tolerance': Due to the constant exposure to various forms of harsh training, decisive combat and sometimes torture, Damon has developed quite the resistance against pain itself. During the daily trainings he would hurt himself because of the exaggeration on level of training, while for combat it's self-explanatory that Damon'd get hurt while fighting against tougher opponents and would try to fight back even in his condition. Finally, during tests of the Ashanian Army, where various divisions would battle each other, Damon would be captured many times due to his stubborness and tortured in order to give in information about his team. In current times, he is capable of enduring much more physical pain as seen when the Root Pirate Captain successfuly broke Damon's left arm, only for the latter to continue on fighting like nothing had happened, the only difference being the usage of his left arm. *'Enhanced Smell': Damon has also proven to have developed an strong smell, mostly because of his training as a chef. Angela had to make sure her son wouldn't make any cooking error during his time as a cook in the kitchen. She trained him in order for him to differ an edible and a non-edible food. His smell is also good enough to detect wild animals in the vicinity, although it may be harder for him to track them down if they somehow hide themselves within the environment. His mother also showed him a lot of ingredients from their kingdom, so that he could remember their scent very well. Damon went as far as to differ animals, humans, plants and herbs' scents without much of a difficult. Bad scents don't seem to bother him as apparently he once was in a ship where people hadn't bathed themselves for three days due to the acidic property of the sea and the fact the ship's water reserve was empty, making them all smell really bad. *'Enhanced Hearing': Despite not training it as much as his other attributes, Damon has indeed improved his hearing senses past the normal. Unbeknownst to most of the Ashanian Elite, Damon liked to eavesdrop on their conversations as a kid, since he couldn't find a hiding spot inside the reunion room, the boy opted to search for a nearby room which could be used to hear the many men talking. Even when the room was pretty near to the Reunion's, Damon still had difficulty with hearing the specific words the warriors said, forcing his ears to improve with each daily reunion. Sometimes there would be louder sounds in the facility which would difficult the hearing, but Damon didn't give up and focused on the men talking, proceeding to hear their talks each days for over five years. At home, Damon had an unintentional training which was hearing from afar the sounds of the food in the kitchen, his mother had taught him that when the food was ready, the water's bubbles would pop with a different and stronger sound. The boy had to make sure the food was always fine, since should he had left the food in the water for more time, it would be wasted. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: By many people, marines and pirates alike, Damon is considered to be a very powerful combatant when using his bare hands as means of fighting. He would be complimented by his entire crew, and its future members for his mastery in such form of combat, earning even the praise of Perse, while it was pointed out by Freya that despite being a Poser, Damon is very skilled. In fact, he has attained such a level due to the intense-harsh training he had to pass through under Bambina's wing, such training requiring him to train every day and every night in order to improve his combat prowess to an extent that it surpasses almost everyone's in his Kingdom. Even without his special fighting style, Damon is shown to be fearsome in fighting, capable of striking his opponent with very quick yet very fierce blows, either punches or kicks as to take down his target, not favouring any particular pattern. Despite not using patterns oftenly, Damon doesn't also simply attacks in any way possible, he is still capable of easily overwhelming his opponent due to the sheer brute force and immense speed applied. Mostly due to the special teachings of Bambina, Damon tends to focus mostly on power and speed applied into his blows, such a thing being reinforced by Perse. He uses mainly powerful straight punches, sliding punches as for heavier damage, fierce frontal kicks or even side-kicks such as a roundhouse. In fact, Damon keeps striking until his opponent is down, his blows strong enough to even drive his target away or provoke quite the heavy damage that can crush a person's bones. This proves Damon is not only known for being a Devil Fruit user as he also tried to focus on a fighting style, as if to complement, which he is fearful for. ...Santoku (三徳包丁 Three Virtues)... *'Great Demon Fist' (大魔拳 Daimaken): As pointed out by Freya, Damon uses the secret style regarded as the Great Demon Fist which was taught to him by none other than Bambina himself, although this is unknown to anyone else. This style of fighting basically revolves around the tactic of deflecting an opponent's blows, subsequently breaking the flow of their fighting style, while simultaneosly trying to attack them with fierce and heavy blows, mainly punches and a variation of kicks. :*'Asura Shot' ( Ashura Shotto): :*'Slayer Strike' ( Sureiyā Sutoraiku): :*'Demon Slash' ( Dīmon Surasshu): Astute Strategist: Devil Fruit Damon ate the Hana Hana no Mi which is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit given to him by his childhood friend during his early ages. It's apparent previous user was the Pirate King's and the world's greatest Archaelogist, Nico Robin. It grants him the power to replicate and sprout any body part of his into any surface or even on his body. Said additional limbs act like extensions of his own body, as Damon can be hurt should one of those limbs be wounded, the same being applied to Devil Fruit effects. Having it since childhood, he trained his powers and currently has great profficiency using them. Back then Damon would just use his powers in order to do many activities at the same time. Damon crosses his arms in a X shaped form in order to quickly summon those additional body parts, although he was seen doing it without such a pose, although the sprouting was much slower. Damon's most used technique is Cuatro Fleur which gives him four additional arms at his own body, making him have an Asura-like appearance, matching his alias and fighting style. It is stated by him that limbs created on his body are much more stronger and resistant than limbs formed on other surfaces. Damon was shown sprouting other limbs as well, such as feet to carry a drunken Tomoe, or eyes likely to spy on others and gather important information. He can also create an ear alongside to an eye in order to listen to a conversation, on the same matter he can replicate his mouth so that he passes information on. Rokushiki Rokushiki (六式 Rokushiki lit. Six Powers) are a branch of super-human martial arts, with it being introduced to Damon by Bambina. It hangs around the use of various different techniques which were shown to possess variations depending on the user's liking. The techniques as absurd as they may look when excuted by a Rokushiki User, are indeed possible of being used should an human train his body properly. They can vary from offensive to defensive and supplementary techniques. Offensive such as the Finger Gun which requires the user stabbing someone with their index finger using accuracy and speed, and Tempest Kick which is basically the user kicking the air itself in order to produce off air blades. There is also Iron Mass and Paper Arts, in the latter the user tenses his muscles to the iron level in order to low damage from attacks while for the former the user relaxes his muscles and body to act like a sensive mass. Shave and Moon Step are shown to be both defensive and supplementary, as they are good for moving and for evading attacks. Despite knowing only two out of the six Rokushiki techniques, Damon has shown quite some profficiency with their use, mostly due to the intense teaching he was put through. At a younger age he was taught Soru and Tekkai by Bambina. The latter has indeed stated that those two suited the young man quite fine, and in contrast he has high profficiency in the use of both, showing off some variations of them as well. *'Soru' (剃 Soru lit. Shave): Is one of the Six Techniques which allows it's user to move at a very high speed, it gives Damon the chance to enhance the power os his attacks. He does it by kicking off the ground 10 times in an instant in an eye's blinking. **'Soru "Baunsu"' (剃バウンス Soru "Baunsu" lit. Shave: Bounce): A form of Soru used by Damon, which is quite similar to Geppou. Damon quickly kicks the ground below him 10 times as he meets with a wall, with a jump and with the ten kicks, knocking himself over another wall. He would repeat said process some more times before falling down. **'Soru "Tekkai Takkuru"' (剃タックル Soru "Tekkai Takkuru" lit. Shave: Iron Mass Tackle): A combination by both Soru and Tekkai. Damon kicks off the ground ten times in an instant, and in the middle of the process while bringing his arms together, he proceeds to activate Tekkai. By then he would hit his target with immense strength and speed. *'Tekkai' (鉄塊 Tekkai lit. Iron Body): Is one of the Six Techniques which allows Damon to endure and harden his muscles to the level of iron, nullifying attacks' damage. Damon can apparently apply it to his additional limbs normally. However, like others he isn't capable of moving when using the technique. **'Tekkai "Hanare"' (鉄塊離れ Tekkai "Hanare" lit. Iron Mass: Away): This form of Tekkai is used by Damon when he holds both his arms in a X-shaped position in front of his chest. He will proceed to swing them open in a fast manner while hardening his muscles, blowing away an upcoming attack. **'Tekkai "Naifu"' (鉄塊ナイフ Tekkai "Naifu" lit. Iron Mass: Knife): Another form of Tekkai created by Damon. He holds in his palm open with all of his fingers straight, then he proceeds to smack his target while hardening his muscles during the process. That, successfully dealing a good blow. Haki Haki (覇気 Haki lit. Ambition): Haki is shown to be a mysterious power that dwells supposedly in every living being, however people either don't awaken or notice it. Haki is said to originate from one's mind/will. It should be noted one is capable of awakening it through training or even in a situation of extreme shock, through there have been stances where people unconsciously used it. It is divided into three basic types that are dubbed as Colors (色 Shoku), two of which are obtainable through training. Those are: The ability to sense spiritual energy around themseles, Use their life force as some sort of invisible armor and Overpowering others' wills with your own. People generally tend to focus and specialize at one Color despite possibly having two or three, matching the type with their fighting style. According to himself, it was Persephone who introduced Damon to the concept of Haki which he would be capable of using much later on with proper training. * Busoshoku Haki (武装色の覇気 Busōshoku no Haki lit. Ambition of the Color of Armaments): As explained, this is the Offensive type of Haki which allows the user to create a sort of invisible armor around themselves. Aside from harming, it can also defend the user from attacks which could prove fatal, though enough physical force is shown to be capable of overwhelming it. When embued in Busou, one's attacks is capable of bypassing the defenses or surviving the attacks with much lesser harm from a Devil Fruit User be them Paramecia or Logia, they shall be hit. It should be noted that it'll simply bypass instead of nullifying a Devil Fruit's power, seeing how an User can still use the Haki in conjunction with their power. The area that suffers the effects of this ability will turn black in color, which can be seen by those that have awakened Haki, it is sometimes called as Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busōshoku: Kōka lit. Color of Armaments: Hardening). Should two users of this haki clash, there is a black lightning effect that surrounds both, should they possess equal strength. Damon has shown such mastery with this particular type of Haki, that he was capable of almost negating a Devil Fruit User's attack and cover half of his body in said Haki. * Kenbunshoku Haki (見聞色の覇気 Kenbunshoku no Haki lit. Ambition of the Color of Observation): Is stated to be the second type of Haki, known in the Sky Islands as Mantra ( Mantora lit. Mind Rope), that enables Damon to sense other people's presences around himself without having to actually see them. It is considered to be the Deffensive counterpart to Armament. Either blocking the vision of the user or hiding from the person's view won't hinder this haki's effect, since a person's presence can't be altered. Assorted Others *'Master Cooking Skills': As evident, and as stated by his entire crew, Damon is one master at the art of cooking. Back in his early days, he was constantly persuaded by his mother, she tried to technically force him in the arts. Damon would excuse himself that he couldn't since he was gonna exercize his swimming abilities, though that quickly went down as he ate the Flower Flower Fruit which gave him the inability to swim. With it, Damon would spend his swimming sessions now for Cooking Sessions, with his mother giving him lessions and all that. Every day Angela would show Damon about new ingredients and new menus, so that he could test them and the such. He would need to differ the smell of each ingredient, remember the matching of each with another in order to prepare a certain meal, Damon would also need to hunt down some beasts in order to catch their meat. By the smell only, he is capable of defining if something is good or not to eat, and with even more concentration, he can state if it is normally edible or not. With all this training and also due to the fact Angela was the Kingdom's best cook, Damon is considered an expert or master at the cooking arts at best. He has been shown to cook any food people asked him to, doing so in quite a fast time skip, demonstrating his speed and accuracy when preparing meals, doing it better with a pair of knives. Additionally, he may enter his Asura-like in order to cook even faster or to cook more things at the same time. Aside from his good smell which can state if something is good or not, he can also deduce most of the methods and ingredients used in an already prepared meal by using his tongue to flavor it. Most of the Black Crowns indeed stated Damon's is the best food out there. Relationships Black Crown Pirates= Damon is shown and stated to be the official and main Cook of the Black Crown Crew. He was first invited to join by the Cap'n Ashraf, one of the first to believe Damon's words that he hadn't committed Regicide. The cook possesses quite the out-going behaviour with most of the crew, going as far as to break his routine in order to prepare the crew's meals. Most of the time and also due to personal stuff, Damon will try and act like a big brother towards the rest of the crew, willing to hear what they have to say and going as far as to comfort them if needed. Dravolos Ashraf: Kazama: King Nemer: |-| Family= Draco D. Nathan: Draco Angela: Draco D. Indiana: |-| Marines= Bambina: Herculean Leo: |-| Seven Deadly Sins= |-| Other= Stark Freya: McGrath Helena: Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia *He is based off of Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. *Damon's name has not been inspired by any real life pirate unlike some others of the author's characters. *He seems to share his Laughter Style with Shanks, Dahahahaha. *Between the Black Crown Pirates, Tomoe has speculated that Damon is the one with most alcohol tolerance. *Tomoe also once theorized that Damon may be the most sane out of the group. **This relates to the fact Damon's reactions to weird things are the closest to normal. **Despite that, at rare stances his imagination goes too wild. *Damon seems to like the taste of lasagna along with some veggies and special meat more than any other combination. *Damon's theme is stated to be Night Scoop, remarkably the jazz style seems to reflect on his outgoingness. **His second and much more serious theme is Revenge Blues, reflecting more on his resolve and motives. *There is a running gag in which whenever any of his crewmates start ''Humm''ing, Damon will wonder if it's their stomach. **He may also pop out of nowhere to clear this doubt, making them feel ankward usually. *According to the author, if Damon lived in the Real World, he would live either in France or Italy. References Category:Male Category:Males Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Black Crown Pirates Category:Cook Category:Cooks Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Asha Kingdom Category:Seven Deadly Sins